To the RITA My Heart
by cartuneslover17
Summary: "When the agents assigned him to fix their kitchen toaster, he found it as a path to something he would hope to gain...love." Keswick's thoughts after the events of "Toast of Tuff". Please read and review!


**_TUFF Puppy rocks and my ultimate favorite character is no other than Keswick, the cute little...whatever he is. He sounds almost like Professor Frink from The Simpsons, you know?_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Keswick sighed as he lay his head on his desk, reflecting back on the events that had happened earlier today.

She betrayed TUFF...she betrayed everyone...she betrayed him...

And for what? Hadn't Keswick given her everything any feminine machine would want? Hadn't he given her a life? A life in which to assist others, to keep TUFF in shape, to toast things...

A life with him...

True, she was just a toaster with an alluring voice, but Keswick felt that behind that voice was a humanized woman deep within her metal exterior. A woman Keswick designed specifically for him...

Keswick looked out the window of his TUFF office, watching as a few TUFF agents, including Agents Katswell and Puppy, hall a massive and soaking wet machine through the streets.

RITA.

It really hurt inside to see the one thing he could ever love be taken away...but what really crushed him was that she had pushed him away.

When the agents assigned him to fix their kitchen toaster, he found it as a path to something he would hope to gain.

Love.

Sure, he had tinkered with the other technology in the TUFF building: Beverly the vacuum, Sheila the fax machine, and other gadgets he had named after girls. All those machines loved him for making sure they were well-fixed and taken care of and true to heart he loved each of them as well.

But his heart was set on toaster.

Unlike the others machines, Keswick took his time to not only fix her but had given her an image. Glowing eyes as bright as sunlight, metal covering on the top to look like short-length hair, a smile that could melt any scientist's heart.

He put his heart into fixing her...and gave it to her as well.

He thought she loved him back. And she did...until she became obsessed with power.

She took over the TUFF maintenance system...vowing to use her newfound 'body' to take over Petropolis. Although she had become insane, he still loved her, and was willing to give her a second chance and still welcomed her back into his heart.

But she rejected him...and tried to kill him.

Oh, the pain he endured so emotionally when he saw his hologram blasted by his loved one, whom believed it was actually him! He thought RITA would take his words seriously, how much he cared about her and forgave her for all that she had done and vowed to do...he reminded her that he loved her and felt that her motives was his fault.

But she really didn't care. All she cared was taken over the city, destroying anyone whom got in her way.

Keswick sighed sadly before his eyes caught a picture frame on the side of his desk. He reached toward it and gazed into the photo.

It was a picture of him and RITA, when the Chief gave her a promotion. They stood in front of the camera, Keswick's arm around her small figure while they both smiled. He looked so happy...

While he felt remorseful that RITA had taken away Kitty and Dudley's job in the process of promotion, he had never felt more proud to be the creator of such a wonderful and successful piece of machinery.

Now he felt ashamed of himself for creating such a monster.

As awkward at it was, he had thoughts on marrying RITA. He never had much luck with actual women, whom rejected him on account of no idea what he was and the fact that his high intellectual was considered nerdy. So he went after specific kind of women. The technological kind. And RITA was like his dream woman.

Now his dream was shattered and the hope for any love of a woman was gone completely.

A lone tear slid down through his glasses before he placed the picture frame face-down.

"I would have created tiny t-t-toaster tots for us, RITA..." he stuttered in whimper as he held his knees close to his chest, rocking back and forth in seat that was slightly large for his size.

"Hey, Keswick?"

Slowly, he turned to find Kitty, Dudley, and the Chief standing at his doorway, all looking terribly worried for their heartbroken friend.

"Still moping over the loss of your cute but mechanically deranged toaster girlfriend?" Dudley asked.

Keswick chuckled sadly. "As artificial intelligence machines go she was a k-k-keeper."

"Yeah, sorry to say she's now been kept at the junk yard," Dudley added.

Kitty glared at the dog before she looked at their friend sympathetically. "Oh, Keswick...it'll be okay."

"Yeah, they'll be lots of other toasters..." Dudley encouraged. "Maybe one with a built in grill!"

"And plus..." The Chief added. "TUFF has just ordered a new line of appliances to make up for the old ones RITA took and destroyed!"

"Keswick..." Dudley said with a grin before he and the others stood away from the doorway. "Say hello to your new dates!"

Keswick got down from his seat and looked through his doorway.

In the main TUFF room there were stacks of boxess of various appliances and technologies. Fax machines, printers, telephones...

A new toaster.

Keswick came over to the stock and picked up the box containing TUFF's new toaster. He looked at it for a very long time. His friends watched him in worry.

"It's going to remind him about RITA..." Kitty whispered to Dudley and the Chief.

"Well, that's no excuse for TUFF not to have a toaster!" The Chief exclaimed.

"Duh!" Dudley rolled his eyes. "Hello! Frozen waffles here!"

The watched Keswick as he regarded the toaster with a pensive state, fearing his broken heart would shatter even more. True, they thought it was _incredibly _weird he was in love with a piece of metal. But they knew Keswick was just a rare kind of guy...and animal in which they no idea he is.

Then their friend turned toward them. He smiled a little bit.

"TUFF agents," he began, "allow me the honor to install every machine in this building!" He smiled down at the box in his hands. "Starting with Rubella..." And he had that dreamy smile on his face as he took out the toaster from the box and rubbed it lovingly.

"Oh, he's okay now!" Dudley exclaimed happily, smiling with the others. "But, dude! He seriously needs to meet actual women for a change! To kiss a toaster would totally burn the lips!"

"Well, I'll be working now," Keswick announced, beaming even more as he made his way over to the kitchen.

"Whoa, Dudley..." Kitty whispered to the dog as she bumped her elbow into him. "Check it out!"

Dudley followed her gaze toward Keswick, whose back was turned toward them.

There were scales revealed from underneath the back of his shirt!

"Whoa, man!" Dudley gasped. "What the heck is he?"  
_

**_Seriously, what is Keswick? But he's cute, nonetheless! :D_**


End file.
